


The Mistake

by Minja



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Heaven stuff, Implied femdom, Mentions of Death, not sure what else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minja/pseuds/Minja
Summary: One little mistake, one itty bitty thing, and now Kanaeus stood in a hall of her angel peers to be judged for her heinous crime. Can she come out of this in one piece?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Mistake

It was unusually cold in this part of the afterlife. That was the only thing Kanaeus could think of, really. The rest of her thoughts had been pretty much gone since she got the order to appear here. And now that she was here, waiting for the judge on a cloudy bench as the crowd behind her got bigger and bigger, all she wanted was a little more warmth. Careful, she quickly thought to herself. That kind of thinking is what would lead her to hell.

Her wings twitched as the whispers from the crowd grew louder and louder. Kana wondered if there were as many people here as there were in her halo coronation. A memory threw her back at the smiling and clapping crowd as the halo had finally lit up against her head. She was sure that that would be the last time she would be in a crowd that big, since she had wisely chosen a job as a guardian angel to keep away from all the business of heaven. But now, because of that job, she probably had more eyes on her than ever before. And none were smiling.

As she wondered how far she'd make if she left, the air in front of her started to pop and sparkle gold. Kana watched as a golden arch came to be, its two ends touching ground before the inside blinded her in white light. A portal. And not just for any angels. Out of it came 12 angels, each in human form. They walked at a slow but majestic place, averting their gazes from her as they made their ways to the cloudy stand, sitting neatly one by one. Kana tried to shyly wave at them but was met with nothing but disregard. She wondered if any had already set their minds to a decision, but quickly shook that thought away. Angels have to be neutral, right? No way they would choose angels with opinions? Before she could finish that thought, however, the portal glowed again. This time, a hush fell over the crowd as two angels walked out, both in their human forms and both bearing flaming swords. They stood there for what can be considered a minute before a 3rd figure appeared. Unlike the rest of the angels, the figure had not chosen their human forms. Instead normal, the shape was more abstract, with angel wings being the only thing that made them stand out. However, these were covered in eyes of all shapes and sizes, eyes that both stared at everything and nothing. They blinked separately as they took around the room, taking it in like Kana did. The blue orb in between the wings flapped them once before casually floating away, the other two closely behind. Where they floated and stepped, stairs appeared, and the 3 figures climbed until a throne appeared. The blue orb and their wings nestled into the chair, the other two taking up positions by their side. The eyes turned to her, meek as she can be, and then the voice rang out.

'VERY WELL THEN," it said. "I, METATRON, HAVE ARRIVED TO OVERSEE THE TRIAL OF KANAEUS THE GUARDIAN. THE CRIME: EXPLICIT FRATERNIZATION WITH A HUMAN. POTENTIAL PUNISHMENTS: 1000 YEAR DEATH. WHAT DOES THE DEFENDANT SAY ON THESE CHARGES?"

Kama gulped, the booming voice and demand in the tone wanting her to just puff up her feathers and cry. But, she couldn't do that. Not here at least. "I-I-I plead not guilty, uh, judge." A small gasp rang out from the crowd but was quickly ended by one of Metatron's eyes looking out, though the rest stayed on her. "YOU DENY THAT YOU, KANAEUS THE GUARDIAN, HAD EXPLICIT FRATERNIZATION WITH THE HUMAN KNOWN AS JOHN MILLER, AKA YOUR PROTECTORATE?" 

That last part rustled up the crowd again, shocked whispers drilling into Kana's head, but she had to stand her ground. "Y-yes there was...some relations. But it was only one time! I-I dont think death is viable for a mistake." There, it was out. And it was the truth. Whatever happened between her and John, it had only been once. True, it was still her fault, first by accidentally revealing herself to him, then sharing maybe a few too many drinks with him after a bad date(she didn't much care for it either) which ultimately led to...that. But it was once! No matter how awkward the tension may have been between them, she had at least kept it to that. Yet here she was now, being judged as of she was the worst criminal ever.

Metatron remained quiet for a bit, random eyes blinking and moving, before booming. "AFTER A QUICK REVIEW, I HAVE FOUND THAT THE DEFENDANT IS NOT LYING. HOWEVER, THE FACT STILL REMAINS THAT YOU DID SOMETHING THAT, IF TAKEN FARTHER, CAN LEAD TO ANOTHER APOCALYPSE SITUATION. FOR THAT AND THAT ALONE, I UPHOLD THE 1000 YEAR DEATH. JURY?" She didn't have to look to know they nodded. "VERY WELL, DO YOU AGREE NOW, KANAEUS?"

Kana only shook her head, surprised at her bravery. "I understand your position, great judge, but I have to dispute. As it was only one time, a child could never be possible as he, uh…..used protection." Another gasp. Kana felt like her face was going to burn off with everything she was saying. "Because of this, I cannot accept 1000 years of death."

Another bout of silence. Kana wondered if one of their eyes was capable at looking in the past and cringed at what they would have to see to confirm or deny. The voice returned then "I HAVE FOUND THAT THAT IS ALSO THE TRUTH. WITH THIS, WE CONCEDE THAT 1000 YEARS IS TOO MUCH. HOWEVER, PUNISHMENT MUST STILL BE GIVEN FOR THE FRATERNIZATION. FOR THAT WE SHALL…." a few seconds of silence, "5 YEARS OF GUARDIAN SUSPENSION AND MANDATORY SERVICE TO THE ANGEL FLIGHT TRAINING. JURY?" Once again, they just nodded. THEN IT'S SETTLED. TRIAL ADJOURNED. " 

Kana sighed a breath of relief, joining the small claps and cheers from the crowd behind her. 5 years? That doesn't sound too bad. Flight isn't that too difficult after all and John…"Excuse me, sir judge, but...what's going to happen to John?" she asked, surprising herself as Metatron had already started descending again. Sure, he could probably handle himself on his own, but she'd feel rude if she didn't make sure.

Metatron paused halfway down, obviously looking into it. Knowing John, he'd probably be at the Cafe, ordering his favorite drink as he tried to hit up any of the other gir- "JOHN MILLER IS DEAD. NOTHING WILL BE DONE FOR HIM IN HIS LIFE." Kana stopped thinking again, the words smacking into her like a bullet. Dead? No, nonono. He can't be dead. She'd been gone for a week and, even then, he apparently had no guardian for 20 years. How can he be dead? "A-a-a-are you sure?" She stuttered out, unconsciously approaching them as they reached the final step. The two angels slowly lifted their swords before common sense nailed Kama to the ground. "I SEE ALL. JOHN MILLER DIED 4 DAYS AGO IN A CAR ACCIDENT. HIS SOUL IS BEING PROCESSED AS WE SPEAK. NOW, STAND ASIDE."

If his death was like a bullet, the cause of it was a missile. Car accident? John hated cars. How could he have died like that? How could he have been so stupid? And then, she realized something. "Wait! If I get punished for sleeping with him, how would that affect his judgment?" At this point, Metatron was halfway to the portal, the 12 jury angels waiting by it to go after them. But, still, they paused, and answered, "FOR THE SIN OF EXPLICIT FRATERNIZATION AND SEDUCTION OF A HOLY BEING, AS WELL AS OTHER SINS, JOHNS SOUL WILL LIKELY GO TO THE INFERNO. ANY MORE QUESTIONS BEFORE I LEAVE?" 

But Kana wasn't thinking of questions. The inferno? Nonono. John wasn't the best of people but he wasn't evil. He didn't deserve eternal punishment just for a mistake they both did together. "Is-is there any way to change that? It was just one time that he-" But they wouldn't let her finish "NO. MORTALS MUST BE PUNISHED JUST AS WE ARE. BESIDES, HIS USE OF SEDUCTION ON A HOLY BEING IS TOO POWERFUL TO BE IGNORED."

His seduction? He blew it with a girl who gave him her phone number first. How could that be-wait. Kana remembered something, of her only drunken night, of her complaining about how terrible his date was, about her telling him she is 100× better than any human girl, of her...pulling him into his bedroom….oh God.

"And...what if he didn't seduce me...at all?" she gently asked, looking down to avoid the eyes. "What if i...seduced him?" A needle could've dropped and everyone in the room could've heard it. Metatron, as always, responded first. "YOU DID WHAT?!?!?!"

\--------------

John made his way slowly up the golden staircase, trying not to complain about why the road to heaven was so long. Maybe she should've asked Kana if there was a faster way up? Not that he had seen her recently anyway. She disappeared about a week ago and John wondered if the elephant in the room that was that night had gotten to her. Weird, since she seemed ok afterwards, though a bit sheer. Not like him and his sore pelvis though. 

John wondered if she'd known he died. Hopefully, they leave out the how. Chasing a stray dog into the middle of the road probably wasn't the smartest of ideas truth be told. But, hey, it was slightly worth it for the cool room he had been in. True, the man in the front was confident when he told him he was probably going to hell and that was weird. But, a last minute note and here he was. Maybe halfway to heaven. Oh boy.

Just as he wondered if maybe the man played a trick on him and this was hell, a figure appeared higher up on the staircase, descending as he ascended. John wondered if it'd be rude to ask them how much further, but that quickly went out the window when he recognized that face.

"Kana!" he yelled, doing his best to jog up the stairs. The figure, who he was now 90% sure was Kana, looked up and immediately tried to go back up. That was until John tripped on a stair, slamming straight onto one in front of him. If he wasn't already dead, he was sure he would've died from that.

Dazed, John felt a hand on his back and chest pull him up to a sitting position. A voice called out to him asking if he was ok, but John only smiled as his vision cleared "Ha, I knew it was you. What are you doing here? I thought you had gone back to heaven or something." Kana looked relieved at first, before her smile turned to a frown. "What are YOU doing here? I only left you for a week and now you're dead!?" John smiled sheepishly. "I, uh, kind of got run over. Was stuck back there," he gestured behind himself, "for, like ever. Ok now you."

Kana looked shocked at the answer, but just shook her head. "Idiot. I had to...see my leaders about a thing." John noticed the sad look and her face, then gasped. "Your wings and halo! I thought they were stuck to you forever. What happened?" Now it was Kana's turn to look sheepish as she turned away. "...I got demoted for...saying something bad to another angel." 

The silence grew between them, before John let out a loud laugh before bringing her in for a hug. "I'm sorry-I'm sorry for laughing but that's hilarious! What'd you tell them, go stick their flaming sword up their ass?" Kana only chuckled into his shoulder. "Something like that. Cmon, get up, you still have a way to go." The two of them pulled back, Kana blushing a bit before clumsily getting back up. John still felt his head spin, but felt a lot better with Kana here. 

"So," he started, "demoted, huh? Where are you off too then. Kama gestured behind John. "Purgatory. Apparently they need someone to watch their fields or somethi-" "THEY HAD FIELDS?" John loudly interrupted before covering his mouth as Kana gave him a cold stare. "Sorry, sorry. It's just...I was stuck in a waiting room forever and no one ever mentioned fields."

Kana sighed. "Of course they wouldn't if you were still being processed. Fields are only for those who choose to live there. Not that I would recommend them for someone going to heaven." This made John think. Was heaven really all that good? Kanas long talks about how great heaven was always painted as a good place, but now she was demoted for apparently saying something mean. Would he be happy like that? The fields sounded nice at least and, hey, he'd already know someone there. But, something tells him Kana won't accept that so easily.

"What if I walk you down? I'm betting I still need a long way to go and I don't wanna see you go down by yourself. It sucks." John couldn't tell if Kana blushed but she simply shrugged. "Sure. But don't get any dumb ideas, ok? I'll be fine on my own." John smiled and nodded, taking her hand in his. "Don't worry. I might not be smart or have good taste, but I always know the right thing to do, yknow?" And with that, John led her back down the stairs, Kana following reluctantly, into maybe the best mistake he'd ever make in his afterlife.

**Author's Note:**

> This came out waaaaaaay longer than I expected. Hopefully yall enjoy it! Based on a convo I had with a friend


End file.
